Adieu
by BlueTimes
Summary: Un Camus x Milo. C'est trop court pour être résumé, mais le titre donne un aperçu.


Je suis monté au onzième temple. Je t'ai vu qui y dormait. J'ai sourit. C'est rare de te surprendre quand tu dors mon Camus. Même moi je ne le vois pas souvent, alors que je dors souvent ici. Voire tout le temps. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

J'entends des pas derrière moi, mais je n'y fait pas attention Camus. Ils sont justes passés après tout. Comme tous les jours au Sanctuaire. Rien de plus normal.

Tu t'es endormi par terre mon amour. Je te porte jusqu'à ton lit. _Notre_ lit. J'y ai dormi hier soir encore. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de le découvrir.

Tes appartements sont toujours aussi propres. Tes livres toujours aussi bien classés. Tes meubles sont dépoussiérés. Rien ne traîne par terre. Cela change de chez moi. J'enlève mon armure, je n'en ai plus besoin pour l'instant, et je te regarde dormir.

Tu es beau mon Camus. Le plus bel être que je n'ai jamais vu. Tes longs cheveux roux sont légèrement ébouriffés, c'est tellement mignon, adorable. J'ai l'impression de te revoir quand tu étais enfant.

Tes paupières sont closes, normal, tu dors. Je devine tes yeux couleur sang cachés derrière. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas eu peur de ce regard que tu portais sur moi, combien de fois n'ai-je pas eu peur d'y voir de l'indifférence, de la haine, ou un autre sentiment négatif à mon égard ? Je ne sais pas, j'en ai eu peur tellement de fois. Je te connais depuis tellement longtemps Camus, _je t'aime_ depuis tellement longtemps.

Il y a encore des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je les entends. Aiolia, Shaka, Mû, Aldébaran. L'un d'eux s'avance.

-Viens Milo. Tu reviendras plus tard.

Je sens qu'ils veulent me faire partir. Mais aucun d'eux ne le sait, n'est-ce-pas mon Camus ? Ça a toujours été secret entre nous. Alors je hoche la tête négativement, et j'entends un soupir. Mais les bruits de pas s'éloignent.

Je ne laisserai personne gâcher ce moment où je peux te voir dormir. Je sais que je devrai bientôt partir, alors j'en profite.

Je vérifie qu'ils sont bien partis, et je m'approche de toi. Mon regard se pose une fois encore sur ton corps si parfait. Ton nez, ta bouche, tes lèvres... _Tes lèvres_. Je les embrasse doucement, comme tu l'aimes. J'ai remarqué que tu aimais quand je t'embrassais comme ça. Je frissonne. Elles sont encore plus froides que d'habitude.

Je relève la tête, et je sens quelque chose d'humide couler sur ma joue. Cette chose quitte mon visage et va éclater sur le tien. Puis elle est rejointe par d'autres, sans cesse. Je pleure. Ton visage est inondé de larmes, tout autant que le mien. Mais tu restes immobile. Je me recule alors. J'ai les poings serrés. J'ai envie de hurler au monde entier combien je t'aime. Combien je t'ai toujours aimé et combien je t'aimerai toujours. Mais tu ne bouges toujours pas.

Au fond de moi, je sais ce qu'il se passe. Je connais la vérité. Mais je ne l'admet pas Camus ! Je ne l'admettrai jamais ! Ma raison me crie de partir et de t'oublier, mais mon cœur s'obstine à rester accroché au tien. Jamais je ne pourrais te quitter. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles avant que je ne te dise adieu. Ce mot dont j'ai tant peur, ce mot qui veut dire que je ne te verrai plus jamais. _Jamais_. Alors je hurle mon désespoir. Tout le Sanctuaire doit l'entendre. Car je sais que je ne peux plus rien changer.

C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas agi ainsi tu serais encore là, on parlerait comme avant et on s'embrasserait comme avant. J'aurai dû le tuer. Alors tout est de ma faute. J'ai accompli mon devoir envers Athéna mais j'ai échoué à te protéger, comme tout amant qui respecte son aimé. J'ai lamentablement échoué. Camus...

Car tu es... tu es mort. Je le sais depuis le début. Tu es mort. Mon cœur ne l'admet pas, mes larmes ne tarissent pas. Elles continuent de rouler sur mes joues. Rien ne les arrête. La tristesse m'envahit de plus en plus vite. Comme le froid mordant qui t'a tué. Et comme une litanie, les mots se répètent dans mon esprit. « _Camus est mort. Il est mort. Il est parti. À jamais._ ». Et mon corps s'affaisse. Je n'en peux plus. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Dans un dernier effort, je m'endors contre toi, comme si nous allions nous réveiller demain matin, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce matin, je me réveille. Tu es serré dans mes bras. Pour la dernière fois, j'oublie la vérité et je t'embrasse, comme tu l'aimes. J'y met tout. Mon cœur, mon âme, et ma vie. Je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je peux le faire. Et la dernière chose que je te dis finit de me fendre le cœur à jamais.

« _Adieu mon Camus._ »


End file.
